


Prayer

by doctor243



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor243/pseuds/doctor243
Summary: Thor remembers his fallen teammates.orThor prays for Nat and Tony
Kudos: 4





	Prayer

“Tony,” Thor whispered.

He sat on the bench by the river, staring as the Arc Reactor floated downstream on a bed of flowers. What can you say to the dead? _“No hard feelings, Point Break. You got a mean swing.”_ Thor scoffed at the thought. Their first meeting had been anything but ceremonious, but it encompassed the dynamics of the team almost entirely. Quick to action and heat, but followed just as quickly by ease and camaraderie. Always welcoming, always warm, and most of all, always kind. 

“Natasha.”

What had this noble warrior left behind? Clint could not bring back her body, and by principle, she had been a minimalist. She never hoarded, and never left a trail. _“Tulips,”_ she’d told him once. _“Tulips are my favourite flower.”_ Smiling sadly, he picked up the bouquet of tulips that he’d brought along and unwrapped the paper. Standing up with a grunt, he walked to the edge of the stream and knelt down, suddenly aware of his new weight. One by one, he placed them onto the surface of the water.

“I bid you both,” he paused, holding back a small sob. “I bid you both take your place, among them in the halls of Valhalla.” The backs of his eyes were stinging with promised tears and he was glad for his sunglasses. Tony would have made a quip about them being cheaply made and likely brought from a gas station. Natasha would smirk and judge him through her gaze.

“Where thine enemies have been vanquished.”

 _And you can finally rest._ The words were becoming harder and harder to produce, and he shakingly placed another tulip into the water. He felt a gentle hand on his back, and turned to see Clint, whose tears were unabashedly flowing. Smiling with shared sorrow, Thor handed him a tulip. Clint accepted it with a nod, and Thor continued.

“Where the brave shall live forever.”

His tears could not be held back any longer, and he choked out a sob. He pulled off his shades to wipe his face and Clint’s hand on his shoulder tightened. This was a glimmer of hope that they both held on to – that one day, they too would be brave enough to enter the halls of Valhalla and see their beloved companions again. That they could laugh and cry and say all the things that they never had a chance to in this life. _I hate you. I love you. How dare you think our lives are more important than yours. I’m sorry. We were a family. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

“Nor shall we mourn,” Thor gritted out, his voice cracking.

“Nor shall we mourn,” Clint repeated in a whisper and Thor turned in slight surprise before smiling and placing another flower down.

“Nor shall we mourn,” they heard from behind, and saw Steve and Bruce standing with their heads bowed.

“Nor shall we mourn,” Thor agreed with a glimmer of newfound conviction. “But rejoice.”

“But rejoice,” the others echoed as Thor stood and handed the remaining Tulips to them.

“For those that have died a glorious death.” He finished and placed the last tulip on the stream, and they watched it flow.

They turned to each other in silence, each saying their silent prayers. None of them had a face without tears and Steve seemed ready to collapse. When the news of Nat’s sacrifice first came, Thor had held a little hope that she could be brought back. But after Bruce had snapped the gauntlet, and Tony and made the final move, and Nat still had not returned, he knew she was never returning. He had never been extremely close to her, and now he wished he had tried to be. She had definitely been a joy of returning to Midguard, a spark of joy that kept the team alive, and a perfect example that anyone could go through unbearable amounts of pain and still turn out good. Natasha Romanoff had been a true leader of the Avengers, and by association, humanity.

“They were brave,” Steve wept, digging his palms into his eyes. “They were the bravest.”

“Yes they were,” Clint whispered, and Thor pulled them both into an embrace, with Bruce hugging all three of them.

“And we shall see them again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt that we didn't have enough time to acknowledge Natasha's death, so this is my compensation. I know it's not perfect, but I was getting too much heartache from writing this so I just needed to stop.


End file.
